


A Rare Creature

by LuminousGloom



Series: R/S 24hr challenges! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, R/S 24 Hour Challenge, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: James and Peter investigate the suggestive noises coming from the guest bedroom.R/S 24hr challenge #9, prompt set byDrayOakenshield:"whatever you think you heard, you didn't hear right. It's not what it sounded like."Bonus words: wand, handcuffs, stuck, "it doesn't fit"





	A Rare Creature

The door flew open with a bang, and James and Peter appeared in it, scowling severely. 

‘Are you two quite done yet?’ James shouted.

‘What do you mean?’ Sirius asked innocently enough, though his clothes were rumpled and his face slightly flushed. Sitting next to him on the bed and looking equally disheveled, Remus was greedily necking a pint of water.

‘Sneaking off like that, back to the house for a mid-afternoon bonk! What if my parents had been home? Racket you were making, is that bed even still in one piece…’

‘Bonk?’ Remus raised an eyebrow. ‘You mean - _oh_.’ He snorted. ‘You thought we were _shagging_ up here?’

‘Yeah! Weren’t you?’ Peter asked. 

James continued to glare at them. ‘What on earth _were_ you doing, then?’ 

‘If only,’ Remus scoffed, picking up his wand from the floor. ‘We were trying to contain your blasted Chameleon Bogle.’ 

‘Yeah!’ Coughing slightly, Sirius ran a hand through his unruly hair. ‘Might’ve warned us there’s one on the loose. Nearly gave me a heart attack earlier.’ 

‘Chameleon – what?’

‘Bogle!’ Remus repeated. ‘And one that was hellbent on destroying your furniture, apparently.’ 

‘Must’ve been hiding in that desk drawer,’ Sirius said gruffly. ‘Or got stuck in it – though I’ve got no idea how it even managed to fit in the first place.’

‘Right…’ James eyed him suspiciously. ‘And where is it now?’

‘Slithered off, down the drainpipe.’ Sirius indicated the open window. ‘Gone for good, I hope. Sorry if the noise offended your delicate ears, but I’m sure your parents are going to _thank_ us.’

‘Right.’ James pushed his glasses up his nose. ‘Well. Yeah. Cheers. What did it look like?’

‘I’m starving,’ Remus said, stretching his limbs. ‘Do you think we can make something to eat? How about cheese on toast or something?’

‘Good idea,’ Peter chimed in eagerly. ‘I could do with a snack, too.’

‘Yeah.’ Sirius agreed. ‘All this vanquishing makes you work up an appetite.’

‘Sure, ok,’ James nodded vaguely. About to follow Peter who was already sauntering off to the kitchen, he hesitated. ‘And there really was a...?’

Sirius rolled his eyes, but Remus nodded patiently. ‘Listen, Prongs, if we had been shagging, we would’ve used a Silencing Charm, wouldn’t we?’

‘Yeah, I s’ppose.’ He gave both of them a weird look and left the room. ‘You coming?’ he called from the stairs.

‘In a minute!’ Sirius beamed at Remus, shaking his head. _‘Chameleon Bogle?’_ he whispered. ‘Is there even such a thing?’

Remus shrugged, smiling beatifically. ‘They seem to have bought it…?’


End file.
